Dress
by CherryNekoChan
Summary: COMPLETE. One-Shot. She'd garnered the attention of the dead, and now she was being watched by one. Enter Grimmjow, reluctant servant of one Sosuke Aizen. Perhaps there is more to the human girl than meets the eye... Grimmjow/Kagome ish.


Summary- He just couldn't see what everyone was talking about...

Grimmjow/Kagome

One-Shot

A/N: Sooo... This is something completely different. I love Grimmjow. He's a total badass and for some reason, it's awesome. One of my most favorite characters from Bleach. Enjoy!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Are you sure you don't mind waiting for me? I mean, mom wants me to find a graduation outfit and all," Kagome asked quietly, afraid that the blue-haired male would snap her head off again. Grimmjow gave her a sour look before throwing himself into a chair.

"Just hurry it up, okay? I'm not here to deal with shi- crap like this!" the Sixth Espada spat out, correcting himself at the last moment and glaring menacingly at his shoes. He heard the human girl scamper off, at least 6 or 7 dresses in tow, before he sighed inwardly. He hadn't meant to scare the girl this time. She was obviously terrified of him.

'_Well,'_ he mused inwardly, _'I guess I would be too if some evil soul eating monster arrived to give me a month to prepare to die.'_ He grunted in annoyance, going over the past week in his mind. He had been sent to the living world to investigate and deliver Kagome Higurashi to the former shinigami captain Sosuke Aizen if she showed any extraordinary abilities. Grimmjow translated it as 'go baby-sit some human and stay out of trouble'. It was infuriating.

_'He wants her for some unknown power that she supposedly possesses, but there's not even been a damn blip in said power. I think the damn bastard's finally lost his marbles,'_ Grimmjow thought, growling inwardly and shaking his head, _'The only thing interesting about her is her weird spiritual pressure and the way her soul smells.'_ While he disliked the girl for the most part; she was shy, quiet, possessed no backbone whatsoever, his mouth positively watered every time he caught a whiff of her soul.

"Umm… can I…" He glanced up to see the girl (What was her name?) toeing the carpet with a sandal-clad foot watching him nervously.

"What? I'm not gonna run off and go soul hunting or something."

"I-it's not that!" Kagome replied, still giving him an apprehensive look. He responded by arching a brow. "I actually wanted to ask a question."

"So spit it out already," Grimmjow sighed, leaning back again lazily. Her face flamed bright red and she dropped her gaze to her feet while mumbling something. It was so quiet, even his advanced couldn't pick it up.

"Eh? Speak up. I can't hear you for once."

Kagome shifted then, blue eyes meeting his icy orbs uncertainly. "Could you give me your opinion on a dress?"

"... ... What?" It had to be the most random question he had ever been asked.

"Could you give me-!" she started to repeat herself, afraid the the Espada hadn't understood the question when she was interrupted.

"I heard you the first time!" Grimmjow snapped, watching as the human cringed away and took a step back. Letting out a harsh breath he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "torture" and stood up.

"U-umm, where-!"

"You want me to see them, right?"

"Y-yes but-!"

"Then I'm going to see."

"But you can't go in while I'm changing!" Kagome muttered hysterically, glancing around the shop to see if anyone could hear them. She then mentally smacked herself. Grimmjow wasn't visible to others.

"Why not? How else am I supposed to see these stupid things?" He was getting irritated again.

"I could try them and let you see..." Kagome trailed off at the incredulous look the Espada threw her.

"No."

"But-!" Kagome started.

"It'll take too damn long!" he growled out, cutting her off with a glare.

"How would this help then?" she hissed, her blue eyes flashing in anger. He was momentarily taken aback at her fiery attitude. _'Maybe not so spineless.'_

"Do you want my help or not, woman?" Just like that, all that fire went out. Like somebody had dumped water on her spirit. And he hated it.

Kagome nodded and sighed, stepping back into the changing room. She jumped when the Espada blew right through the curtain and sent a critical eye towards her choices.

"No. Too frilly. I don't get **how** you would even wear that." He ticked off something that he didn't like about Every. Single. Dress. Kagome grit her teeth and mentally beat herself up. She **was not** going to blow up at him. She also wouldn't try to purify the jerk to bits and pieces. Knowing her lousy luck, he'd kill her before she could round up enough power to accomplish the feat. And then he'd whisk her off to his 'precious boss'.

"Soo... Should I look at some others?" the priestess asked, glancing timidly at the blue-haired male. It was safe to say that she was terrified of Grimmjow. She hate being so shy, but there was something about him that made her senses scream at her in massive warnings. He was extremely dangerous. So, in this instance, it was better to act reserved than blow up at his callous attitude.

"Wait! What's this one?" He reached over, brushed aside one of the rejects, and unearthed a blue dress that he hadn't seen at first. It was an icy color, simple and elegant at the same time. He actually liked it.

"This one." Kagome glanced from him to the dress and back.

"You think so?" she asked obviously, pushing his buttons on purpose.

"All the others are shi- crap! Pick this one or I'll send you to Hueco Mundo **now** instead of later," the Espada demanded, shoving the dress into the human's hands. She stumbled slightly but recovered and levelled a glare at him.

_'There's that fire again. Maybe... this is what Aizen was talking about?'_

"Fine! But if you shove me like that again I'll really make you sorry!" the human girl snapped, flouncing out of the changing room in her ire.

"... Now if only she'd lose her cool more often," Grimmjow declared, grinning savagely, "Maybe this won't be such a shitty mission after all." With that, he phased through the wall and followed the simmering priestess to her next destination.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: And thus Grimmjow becomes attached to Kagome. In his own psychotic way.

Yes, I know Kagome is very subdued in this. She's been told by Grimm that he's gonna kill her if she displays any power surges. However, she started to get a little of that fire back near the end. She'll figure out how to deal with him... eventually.

I would really appreciate feedback to let me know how I did with this one. I'm slightly skeptical about how I did, so I want to know what you all think. If it's positive, I may do another Bleach/Inuyasha. If not, I know not to touch it. Thanks!


End file.
